


A First Time

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Discoveries, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Implications, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Studies, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose has finally completed her A-levels. A celebration is in order...
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 9





	A First Time

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day seven**

**A First Time**

“I think a celebration is in order,” the Doctor beamed at Rose. “You have just managed to pass every single of your A-levels! Congratulations!”

Rose shook her head. “Just barely. I’d have failed without your help!”

“No, you wouldn’t have! Besides, I’m the one who has encouraged you to take the physics exam! And yes, I know I had to lower my standards greatly to fit your human study system, but I’m sure your first day as a graduate is only going to bring you more and more joy as time goes on!”

“Yeah? Are you completely sure getting my A-levels is what I have truly wanted?”

“Well. Haven’t you?”

“I loved spending time with you. Learning new things. Finally being done with my A-levels has been a bonus, yes. However-”

“You have been expecting for something more than just a quiet celebration with friends?”

Rose blushed.

“I-”

“I agree. A celebration with friends is all fair and well, but for us, it can't stop there, can it?“

Rose gulped. He was going to start introducing yet another scientific concept to her, this much was certain!"

The Time Lord saw the disillusionment on her face and sighed, blaming himself in advance.

_ Look at me, Rose. Has anyone told you how easy to read your expressions are? _

She inhaled, saying nothing.

“I can’t find words, either,” he winked at her.

The girl bit her lip. “We can stay here looking at each other for ages-”

The Time Lord shook his head, pulling Rose into a passionate embrace.  _ I want to show you what we have been playing around all this time. Could I? _

Rose blinked at him. His choice of.words made her sigh, but she nodded, welcoming the Doctor’s searching kisses.  _ My promise of forever has done everything for us. The TARDIS has made everything… easier. _

The Time Lord breathed into her, amazed.  _ It has, she has… But from where do you know it? _

_ A Time Lady. With some traces of the Bad Wolf left within me. _

The alien breathed in. “I have been afraid the changes inside you have been trivial. Decorative. Rose, I-”

“Had I asked, the old girl would have filled my mind with information I neither care about nor want to know,” she laughed at him softly.

“Right now, concentrating on human study materials is very much not the thing I want to do,” Rose finished, sending him a long passionate look.


End file.
